Speaker authentication is the process of verifying the claimed identity of a speaker based on a speech signal. The authentication is typically performed using speech models that have been trained for each person who uses the system.
In general, there are two types of speaker authentication, text-independent and text-dependent. In text-independent speaker authentication, the speaker provides any speech content that they want to provide. In text-dependent speaker authentication, the speaker recites a particular phrase during model training and during use of the authentication system. By repeating the same phrase, a strong model of the phonetic units and transitions between those phonetic units can be constructed for the text-dependent speaker authentication system. This is not as true in text-independent speak authentication systems since many phonetic units and many transitions between phonetic units will not be observed during training and thus will not be represented well in the models.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.